jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fate of Isla Nublar
This short story takes place directly after the events of the Jurassic Park movie. It serfs as a starting point to some other fan fictions I want to write. In the original Jurassic Park novel it is said that after our hero’s escaped from the island they were taken hostage by the Costa Rican government until they had investigated the incident. In the novel Isla Nublar was bombed by the Costa Rican air force, in Jurassic Park: The Game the American air force was about the bomb the island 1 hour after the last humans had left the island. In the comic Raptor I the American Army had only recaptured the dinosaurs for investigation. In video games like the Gamelof Jurassic Park mobile game of the Jurassic Park II antagonists try to steal dinosaurs from the island and your avatar has to stop them. The aim of this story is to tell what happened right after the movie and to bring some harmony to all the different canons. This sets the stage for the game fan fictions I would like to write. Helicopter They were all survivors of a death toll. No-one said anything or wanted anything to be said. Their bodies and minds wanted a silent moment to rest, and to enjoy the survivors high. Hammond was looking to the fossil bug in the amber on his staff. Timmy and Lex were sleeping, using Alan as a cushion. Ellie was smiling at her boyfriend. She thought that now he had seen how lovely children are, he would like have children with her. Professor Malcolm had past out because of the pain and exhaustion. It was clear that he needed a hospital... Grant looked outside, the sun hang low above the horizon. And they we flying right into it... It was so serene, precisely what gave this moment the magic it needed. But after a moment of wonder Alan left brain hemisphere started to talk again. “John...”, Grant asked, “we’re flying to the west that can’t be right.” John Hammond looked at Grant with a sad face. Alan had disturbed the silence in which Hammond had a requiem for his dream. “We’re flying to the east, it is still morning.” Grant looked back into his memories. As soon as he had seen the first daylight he had awoken Lex and Tim. They had climbed out of the tree and walked all the way to the Visitors Center. They had seen raptor eggs, Gallimimus herds and the T. rex. And after that they had all those fights with the raptors. For one moment, he was sure it was going to die. It all felt like a long day had passed… It were just a few hours… Main land Finally the plane reached San Jose and the plane landed. Through the window Hammond could see a large crowd of people awaiting him. They were wearing uniforms and businessman clothing. “My little break is over”. The door opened and a tall men in uniform blocked the way out. Behind him stood a group of Fuerza Pública. With a strong accent he said: “Mister Hammond, you and your companions have to come with me…” “What is the meaning of all this?” “Because of InGen, of which YOU are the CEO, lots of people have died on Costa Rican soil. The government has taken all your privileges from you and we will place you under house arrest until we have investigated this case...." Timmy was scared. "What is gonna happen?" Grant had promised it was all gonna be ok... San José The sky was blue without a cloud. It was so large that Grant had the feeling that it was about to swallow him. The sun stood now high in heaven. It was tropically warm. Lex and Timmy were playing in the blue water of a pool. The pool was next to a nice hotel in San Jose. Alan was laying at the edge of the pool, Ellie was sitting next to him. It was a very serene anticlimax to the events of last morning. Fear, running and predators were replaced by complete rest and love. "Are you not even gonna put on a swim short?" "It would spoil this moment." "Well, I DO. Can you take an eye... (Ellie looked at his closed eyes) an ear on the kids?" Alan smiled and Ellie walked toward the entrance of the hotel. After they had landed in San Jose, Hammond had to leave with the police. Ian Malcolm was taken directly to the hospital. Alan and the rest were escorted to this hotel. They were told that they were also placed under house arrest. They would stay at this hotel (for free) until everything was investigated. They were told that if they needed something, they just had to ask for it. Ellie and the kids had asked for swimwear. Alan had just taken of his shirt and layed down near the pool; and kept laying. Alan looked up and saw that Ellie had put on a yellow bikini and was taking a shower. Maybe he should do that too, the sweat from running away from the raptors was still on him. Ellie dove into the pool and swam to Alan. She put a wet thing on Alan’s chest, it was a swim short. "When you're ready, you can put it on and come swimming." Alan looked at the thing and saw that it had a Jurassic Park logo on it. He thought, "they won't need these anymore". Contamination "You still can't see what you have done, Señor Hammond?" John Hammond sat in the office of a civil and patient government official, the door was guarded by two Fuerza Pública. The conversation was recorded. "Listen to me", Hammond said, "I never transgressed any rule or restriction that your government put on me. My scientists did anything in their power to prevent my creatures to reach the main land. What you say is impossible to have happened." The official ticked with his finger on his desk, thinking. He knew that John Hammond wouldn't take his word. And he wasn't the kind of man that forced people to believe him. He picked up his phone. "Enviar Dr. Guitierrez a mi Oficina, por favor." He looked at Hammond, "I hope that if you don't believe a government official, you will believe a scientist." A middle aged men entered the room, he wore tweed clothing and had a beard. "Buenos dias, Señor Guitierrez. Let me introduce to you John Parker Hammond, CEO of International Genetic Technologies. Señor Hammond, Dr. Martin Guitierrez, field researcher at the Carara National Park." The two men shook hands. "Dr. Guitierrez, would you explain the situation to Señor Hammond?" "Mister Hammond, there are VERY strong indications that some of your dinosaurs reached the main land. I am sure your scientists did what they could to prevent it, but the evidence speaks for itself. Let me show you." He opened a cool box and took from it the remains of a small lizard. One the lower half of the creature was intact. "Hammond, I found this specimen on a beach in the Cabo Blanco Biological Reserve. A young girl was attacked on the beach by a "strange lizard" like this. Of course the girl is fine, but I went to the beach to look for this creature, and I found this." "But... is it possible it is just a lizard?" "I thought that too, mister Hammond. But there are no lizards with three toes. Therefore I asked my friend and paleontologist Levine to look at this specimen. He assured me it was a Compsognathus." "When Dr. Levine saw this specimen he of course became VERY curious. He later found the remains of a Ornitholestes in the Rojas region." John Hammond was silent for a moment. "But how... all our creatures were contained. We constantly checked if one of them escaped. These small creatures can not swim the 190 km to the main land. Without our Lysine supplements they will die in 3 days. Please, tell me what went wrong." "Señor, are we supposed to know all that? This and other evidence clearly shows that YOUR dinosaurs reached the main land, killed babies in beach towns, killed cattle and are now roaming Costa Rica's unique and delicate ecosystems. On which we have spend so much time and money to preserve..." "For crying out loud!!!! Come to the point", said an angry voice with a southern American accent. Hammond looked behind him and saw a tall man in uniform. He had short grey hair and a short grey beard. He had an intense look in his eyes. A guy you wouldn't want to get in the way of. "Señor Hammond, General West." The general said, "this conversation has bored me long enough. Mr. Hammond, like it or not, your monsters have left your island and contaminated the protected ecological system. For all we know, these creatures are a threat to the global ecosystem. Therefore, the Costa Rican government has summoned me to blow that island into the Pascific!! My men will bomb Isla Nublar on my signal." Hammond remained silent for a few moments. "My work...", he thought. "You can not do that." "Because...", Hammond couldn't think clear anymore. This morning he was trying to escape a death toll, and from that hell he was immediately put into this. It was too much. "There might still be people on the island". Hammond knew that voice. He turned around and saw Peter, his little nephew! "Good to see you back in one piece, uncle." The old men stood up and embraced his nephew. "Alright, alright," said General West, "get to the point. There might still be people on the island? How do you know that?" "Well General, InGen has an excellent human resources database. We know that a number of people never checked in on the boat that left the island yesterday. We just got a call from the island. Three people are stuck in the Visitor Center. We also know that some of our scientists are still there." West got angry, "get those people out of the way, I want to have this done soon! I want to be home for dinner." Ludlow calmly replied, "well, InGen shall send a rescue team to pick up those people. I was thinking about hiring the Phoenix Group. However, who will supervise this operation?" "The Phoenix Group.... Yes, I remember those thugs. I think it is best if Haskell, of the US embassy, supervises this mission. I will contact him. Make sure you've got your paycheck ready." After saying that the general left the room. "I'll ground my troops until the island is clear." BioSyn The headquarters of biotech giant Biology Synthetics Technologies Inc was housed in a 80 meters high tower in Cupertino, California. The CEO's office and boarding room was located in the revolving top of the tower. Jeff Rossiter had just became CEO of BioSyn. Rossiter was an older man, smoking a cigar. Jeff Rossiter was looking out of the huge window in his office. His office was revolving, so he could see all parts of the city. Dodgson was standing in the middle of the room, looking at his boss. After half a minute, Rossiter ended the silence. “Still no word of mister Chadwick?” “No!” Of all his employees, Dr. Dodgson was never intimidated. Most of other people who had $750,000 of BioSyn’s money go to waste, like Dodgson had done now, would shiffer in their shoes if the boss wanted to have a private talk with them. Not Dodgson. Rossiter kept his back against Dodgson. “What is this supposed to be, Rossiter? Summon me to your office and then turn your back against me and not saying a word? Am I supposed to feel terrified and afraid for my job? I don’t have time for this shit!” Rossiter got angry. “Then tell me what went wrong!” “Well, asked that half a minute ago!” "Plan A: Nedry would shut down the security of the Park, steal the embryo's and deliver them to Chadwick at the East Dock. Problems: struck the island. The whole island had to be evacuated. Probably because of the resulting chaos Nedry failed to reach the East Dock. Plan B: Chadwick would enter the park and track the embryo can with a tracking device. Chadwick was accompanied by a mercenary who knew the island. Chadwick would travel to the North Dock where Osprey is waiting with a boat. Problems: Osprey at the North Dock informed me that the park is in total chaos, dinosaurs are on the loose. Chadwick hasn't checked in yet." "The island is abandoned? If I had known all this, I would've waited for the storm to do its job and rob the lab afterwards." "Chadwick had to cross the island, covered with jungle and mountains, by foot. And there are dinosaurs on the loose. Let's give him a few more hours." "Why did you send your men to the North Dock?" "The North Dock was planned for the import of tourists, while the East Dock was used for personel and supplies. I figured that that the North Dock would be out of use for a while. Ideal for an unauthorized boat to dock and wait." Rossiter turned to the window again. "I think I know a Plan C." We need time Hammond sat quietly in the embassy hall. "Ten years of research... Millions invested... It could have been so beautiful." "And now, these magnificent creatures and this wonderful island will be bombed into oblivion..." Hammond's nephew sat beside him. "I don't think it is over, dear uncle." Hammond looked up. "I am sure I and our lawyers can persuade them to occupy the island instead. We have to convince the Costa Rican Ecologist Federation that the animals are no threat to Costa Rica's ecosystem. All we need is time. Those Hardings are a godsend!" Martin Guitierrez heard the conversation. "That won't be easy, Mr. Ludlow." "Well, doctor, nobody said it was easy.” Ludlow looked at Guitierrez as if he saw in him a potential ally. "You are a biologist. You know Isla Nublar. What did our promotional stuff said again… Isla Nublar is an environmental gem, 22 square miles of varied ecological niches. The island hosts dozens of bird species like Brown Pelicans and Toucans. There are also possums, Boa snakes etc. Do you really want all that to be turned into a smoking wasteland?” “You know I don’t want that. However, there are also dinosaurs on that island. They are already damaging the ecosystems on the main land. Isla Nublar is probably so infested that it is already lost.” John Hammond join the conversation. “We could at least try to capture the animals and remove them from the island. Maybe the ecosystem of the island will return to its former state. If we allow General West to bomb the island, there will only be fire and ash. That cure is worse than the ailment.” Back at the pool Grant sat in a chair next to the pool, he was drinking another beer. From the hight of the sun he could deduce it was around 15:00u. They still hadn't heard of Hammond yet. After the kids had been asking over and over again if Grant would come and play too, he had finally given in. He had put on the swim short, taken a shower, and the four of them had thrown a ball with each other. Grant had never played with kids since he was a lad. After the game Grant sat in a chair next to the pool. The sun was now hanging low, so he turned the chair and sat with the sun in his back. Lex sat next to Grant. "You don't like the sun shine in your eyes?" "Not now, I wish I still had my hat. Then it wouldn't matter." Grant was silent for a moment, he uttered "I... have lost my hat..." Lex smiled, "was it a very expensive hat?" Alan shook his head. "No, no. For a paleontologist his hat is something special. You know... they can be something of a signature, or talisman... You see, excavations are never, ever done in the shade. Where there is erosion and exposure, there is inevitable sun, and a hat, which is absolutely necessary, can gather memories and significance." Lex smiled, trying to understand it. "Doctor Grant...", said Lex with a scared voice. Alan looked up and saw two men in blue uniforms coming from the hotel. Their caps said "police". At one moment he was nervous, on the other hand he was relieved because he could finally hear what was going on. The men stopped in front of Grant. "Doctor Grant? Buenos dias, Señor. We are send by the government to accompany you to the embassy. They would like to hear your testimony of what happened." Ellie had come near, "What is the dressing code on the embassy?" The policemen knew this was a rhetorical question. "Our only clothes are drenched with mud and blood or torn to shreds." "No problem, señorita. We get this kind of situations more often. Doctor Grant, we have taken a suit for you. It is in this package. InGen will pay for it. Once you've changed clothes we can leave." Africa Sarah Harding, and her assistant Makena, tood up in the Jeep and stared out at the African savannah. Through the night-vision goggles, the world appeared in shades of fluorescent green. Even from her high vantage point, standing up in the vehicle, most of the hyenas' activity was hidden from direct few. The hyenas must had stolen an African buffalo calf, right from under the nose of its mother. All the hyenas were clustered around a single area of grass. Animals F3 and F5 yelped an jumped, their muzzles bloody. The hyenas would never be appealing creatures, Harding thought, watching them feed. Cast as the laughing villains of the African plain. To fill the data void, Harding had started to systematically study the hyenas. Her research showed that the hyenas were brave hunters and attentive parents. The hyena pups came up, squealing to get at the kill. The adults immediately made room for them, and helped them to eat by pulling away flesh from the carcass. "Markena, the hunt is over. I do not think anything is gonna happen we need to document. Let's go back to the base camp." They took their seats and Markena started the engine. "You want to want to know if there is any news about your dad and sis?" "Was is that obvious?" Sarah's father, Dr. Gerry Harding, worked on one of Costa Rica's offshore islands. Her little half-sister Jessica had told her she was going to visit the island this weekend. Sarah had heard yesterday that the islands were struck by Hurricane Iniki last friday night. The news reported that the island was evacuated on time. Still, she was very worried. When they reached the base camp Sarah immediately turned on the news. Here, in Kenya, it was Sunday 01:00h. So, in Costa Rica is was Saturday 16:00h. There got to be some news about the incident. She could recieve the American news in her tent. Paranoia about the new Venezuelan president , some early speeches of the new Bolivian president , the upcoming referendum on the future of the one-party system in Malawi. Sarah was very sleepy but sat through the entire news cast. Then, the news host said: Hurricane Iniki has left many costal villages of Costa Rica in ruins. However, the government has quickly responded to the crisis and already started rebuilding houses. The offshore islands were hit harder. Ingen Genetic Technologies had to evacuate one of the islands were it was building a resort. InGen's public relations manager, Ed Regis, told in a public statement that some InGen employees missed the boat and that rescue team were already on the way. That was all the time the news could spare on the incident. Some employees were trapped on the island. Sarah hadn't spoken her father for over a year. And he never told her what he was working on for InGen. However, rumour had it that InGen had recreated dinosaurs. Sarah did not know what to believe. However, if InGen could persuade her father to give up his favourite veterinary job at the San Diego Zoo, they must have been working with very unique animals. Imagine that dad and little Jessy were trapped alone on an island full of predators that would feed on lions? Sarah knew she couldn't sleep like this. Sarah took her satalite telephone. Jess had left her the phone number of InGen, in case of an emergency. She dialed the number: 415 - 209 – 5451 A young women answered. "Good afternoon, International Genetics Technologies HQ. How can I help you?" "Good afternoon, this is Dr. Sarah Harding. My father and sister were on Isla Nublar when Hurricane Iniki struck the island. I want to know if they are alright." "One moment, madam. I will put you through to Human Resources. One moment, please." Another women answered. "InGen Human Resources, Rita Hart speaking." "Good afternoon, this is Dr. Sarah Harding. My father, Dr. Gerry Harding, and my sister were on Isla Nublar when Hurricane Iniki struck the island. I want to know if they safe." "Ah, the Hardings. Harding's ex-wives already contacted us today. Well madam, I am very sorry, but they are still on the island." "Should I be worried?!" "All non-essential staff was evacuted by boat on friday evening. Gerry Harding never checked in. The remaining staff was evacuated by helicopter this morning. Gerry Harding was not among them. Later this morning, Gerry Harding contacted us from the resort's Visitor Center. We immediately send two rescue teams to the Visitor Center pick them up." "So they are safe?" "Well, we haven't had a confirmation from the teams that they found the Hardings, yet." Sarah sighed. "Ok, I am going to ask you this one time, and I want an honest answer. Should I be worried?" Time were silence of the other side. Category:Sequels Category:FanFiction